Millie Comes To Visit
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: part 6 of my New Orleans Blues series. It is New Year's Eve, Mac's mother comes from Chicago to celebrate it with her son and daughter-in-law and spends the whole first week of the New Year with them. Smacked with Millie :  family, humor and romance
1. Chapter 1: New Years Eve

**Millie Comes To Visit**

**Summary: part 6 of my New Orleans Blues series. It is New Year's Eve, Mac's mother comes from Chicago to celebrate it with her son and daughter-in-law and spends the whole first week of the New Year with them. Smacked with Millie :) family, humor and romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI NY yada yada yada, read my other stories to find out**

_**Chapter 1: New Years Eve**_

"You ready to go get your mother yet Mac?" Stella calls from the kitchen.

"Almost," he shouts, coming out of the bedroom with everything except socks. "I can't find any damn socks."

"You're over thinking things Mac, you sure you looked hard enough."

"Of course I did Stella. I haven't done laundry yet," he leans against the fridge once he enters the kitchen.

"You can leave in slippers and I couldn't care, your mother will be there waiting if you don't hurry. Traffic is going to be torture, you know how many people come to the city during New Years? Just put on some damn socks Mac."

"Fine," he growls, and went to go get a pair from his hamper.

"You go get your mother and I'll finish getting things ready."

"Okay," he shook his head, and then kissed Stella's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too. Sorry about our fight yesterday."

"It's no big deal, we'll talk about that later okay?"

"Okay, I hate fighting with you."

"Me too," he kissed her lips and then left.

Stella sighs and finished getting things ready, also helping Mac do his laundry.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Mac a half an hour to get to the airport.

"Stella was right," he sighed. "I owe her one."

He enters the airport and frowned at everybody running around.

"Sometimes I hate this time of the year," he gave his head a shake and sat down to where his mom should be showing up.

It felt like eternity when he finally saw Millie rushing to greet him.

"McCanna my boy," she gave Mac a hug. "Nice seeing you again, finally," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "So where's the beautiful Stella?"

"At home, she had to finish a few things."

"I told you that I could just stay at a hotel."

"Hotel prices are through the roof this week, we're free," Mac smirks.

"Well I already got my luggage so I guess we can head out. New York is crazy in here."

"Tell me about it," he sighed.

"Let's go McCanna I want to go see your future bride."

He nods, they walked outside and went to his car. They sat in traffic forever they arrived home at almost noon.

"Stella, we're here!" Mac makes them known.

"I was fixing to call our friends to start a search team," Stella states as she came out of the bedroom.

"You my dear are still so beautiful, you're definately a keeper for my boy," Millie hugged Stella slightly. "How's my grandson doing?"

"Giving me hell."

"Yep, that's Mac's child alright."

"Funny," Mac shook his head. "This is going to be a long week."

"You'll be okay McCanna, quit you're complaining."

"Yes ma'am," Mac salutes his mom with a smirk.

"Smart ass," Millie shook her head. "I love you McCanna."

"I know, I love you too."

"You better. Thanks for letting me stay here Stella, I could have stayed at a hotel, so you and Mac could have some alone time."

"It's good to have you here, you want me to put your bags in the guest room."

"I'm capable dear, but thanks for asking," Millie grabs her bags and goes into the guest bedroom.

"I love your mother Mac."

"I hope not more than me."

"I love you both in different ways. So about yesterday, I'm sorry what happened at work."

"I'm just glad your okay, but next time go into a scene with backup, I don't want nothing happening to you or our baby."

"I won't be careless Mac. I know how to be safe."

"I know you do, but I guess I was more worried than angry."

"But we're good now, right?"

"We are perfectly okay," he smiles, kissing Stella, getting lost in the moment.

Millie came out of her room and smiled. "Don't choke her McCanna, you have to let her breathe."

"Thanks for the warning," he sighs. "You just have to embarrass me don't you?"

"It's fun, right Stella?"

"I'm not going to answer that," she shook her head and went in the kitchen.

"I'm going to have to supervise you two aren't I?"

"Mom, we're fine, we were just making up from our fight yesterday."

"What did you do now McCanna?"

"I worried too much, she went into the scene without any back up."

"And you got mad at her? You do that all the time."

"I know, but I never had a child inside of me, have I?"

"Point taken," she nods. "She'll be careful though McCanna, she's a grown woman."

"I know that mom, I forget how strong she is sometimes."

"You love her, it's not a crime to be worried."

"I love her a lot, this one isn't going to slip away from me this time. I've already lost dad and Claire, I never want to lose you or Stella. I would be miserable."

"Of course you would."

"Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure."

Stella finally came out from the kitchen, "You two having fun bonding?"

"Just like old times," Mac admits. "Glad you're back though," he kissed her cheek.

"Why? So me and Millie can torture you together?"

"Sure," he rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I think it's time for my daily nap," Millie told the two adults.

"That sounds good right now," Stella smiles. "I might take you up on that offer."

"Oh my dear Stella, we can't sleep at the same time, who's going to watch my son?" she laughed.

"You're right, well you can go take a nap and me and Mac will be right here on this couch."

"Okay, but feel free to do whatever... I'm not here," she winked and then headed for her room closing the door.

"What do you want to do Mac?"

He shrugs, "You know, we didn't have a good heated make up session."

"You're right we haven't," she smiles, tugging at his shirt.

His lips tug upwards, as she straddled his waist, his shirt finally free, which she removes and tosses on the floor.

"Make love to me," she begs, kissing his neck.

"With pleasure," he starts to lower her pants when his cell started ringing. "Damn it," he picked up his phone. "You serious? Stella, Don sent me a message I have to go."

"But it's your day off."

"Sinclair's orders Stell, you know I don't want to go, but I have to," he frowns, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

"You just be careful Mac."

"I'll be fine Stell," he kissed her softly. "Love you."

"You too," she sighs.

"I'm going to make this up to you I promise," he tells her cupping her cheek.

"You know I don't blame you."

"I still feel guilty."

"I'll have to get used to this Mac when I'm on my leave it'll just be me alone for hours with nothing to do."

"You're right. I guess I'll see you later, tell my mom I had to go out."

"Will do Mac," she kissed him once more and he was out the door. Stella slumps down on the couch, closing her eyes. "This is going to suck at least I have Millie when she wakes up," she tells herself, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Okay so that was the first chapter of many for their first week of the new year... stay tuned for more and thank you WHOEVER has been staicking with this series... it's like my baby, more to come so stay tuned for that :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mac's Accident

_thanks for the reviews A LOT and superly glad you guys like this story and Millie... more is here and I hope you like what I wrote_

_**Chapter 2: Mac's Accident**_

It had been a few hours since Mac left and Stella had woke up to a phone call. She looked at the phone and it was Don.

"Don what is it?"

"Can you um... come to the hospital?" he asked quickly.

"The hospital, what for?"

"Damn car rammed into the driver's side of the car Mac got hurt."

"I'll be right there," she states quickly and hung up.

"Who was that?" Millie asked coming out of her room.

"Don, we have to go to the hospital."

"Where's Mac?"

"I'll explain on the way," Stella grabbed her keys and she and Millie left in a hurry. The traffic thankfully wasn't that bad.

Once they arrived the rushed into the hospital getting Mac's room number right away. They go up to the room and Don was standing by the door.

"There you guys are, Mac's sleeping right now, but he should be up soon. He's a tough man Stella."

"Thankfully he has a hard head," Millie smiled. "Hey Don."

"Millie, it's been a while."

"It sure has been, so can we go and see our McCanna?"

"Yep, I was just waiting for you."

The girls enter inside and sat down next to Mac's bed. Stella looked at her almost husband and grabbed his hand.

"Oh Mac, I told you to be careful," her thumb rubs over the surface of his hand.

"McCanna, you shouldn't worry Stella too much, it won't be healthy for the baby."

"I especially wouldn't be able to do this alone. If you ever died Mac I don't know what I would do, our child needs both parents."

"Plus you're boy would need a father figure," Millie adds.

Stella presses her hand against his cheek. "I love you Mac, you are irreplaceable. A hospital is not a place I wanted to spend the last day of this year."

"You have got to be careful son," Millie shook her head and turned to Stella. "Um... I'm going to get something to drink, you should stay with him."

"I'm not going anywhere," Stella nods, and Millie smiled slightly and left the room. "Oh Mac, I knew I shouldn't have let you go to work, I know how distracted you are lately. You're mom doesn't want you to leave her anytime soon. I don't want you leaving me ever, because I love you," she frowns, a tear falling from her eyes.

She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, Stella looked up to see Don kneeling beside her.

"You know Mac is going to be okay right?"

She nods, "I know, I love him Don I don't want him ever leaving me or our child."

"He wouldn't do that for anything Stella, plus he's too stubborn to let anything happen to you or his own son."

She smiled, "You're right Don. I guess I worry too much."

"You worry the perfect amount Mac could never hate you for that."

"Guess we really are a match made in heaven."

"Both of you are as stubborn as hell," Don laughs. "He'll be fine."

"Stella?" they both hear Mac mumble.

"I'm right here Mac," she kissed his cheek. Mac slowly opened up his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital."

"Last thing I remember was saying goodbye to you."

"Some car rammed into your car Mac," Don told his friend.

"Did I hurt you?" Mac looked at Don.

"I'm perfectly fine, as for you, let's just say you should be thankful for your hard head."

"Thanks," Mac laughed, but then coughed.

"Are you okay Mac?"

"My ribs are burning," he tries to move his arm, but that hurt as well. "Nice way to end this year," Mac frowned. "Where's my mother?"

"She went to go get something to drink."

"I didn't worry her too much did I?"

"You're her son Mac, she didn't want to lose you."

"I don't blame her, I couldn't lose her for anything in the world."

"I'm just glad you're okay, well almost," Stella sighed.

"Yeah doctor told me you almost broke your rib cage, and your left arm won't be healed for a couple of weeks," Don told Mac.

Mac sighed, "How am I supposed to have sex now?"

"I'm not going to answer that Mac," Don shook his head. "Well, I'll go get the doctor and tell her your awake."

"Her?" Mac and Stella asked at the same time.

"Her, Aubrey same thing right?" Don asked and quickly left.

"Aubrey's your doctor?" Stella asked.

"No. I guess I was too hurt to realize her. You know I don't have feelings for her."

"I know," Stella nods. "Let's just hope that she knows that."

"She should," Mac shrugged.

"Am I interrupting something?" Millie asked when she came back.

"Nothing important."

"Just that the woman Mac used to see is the doctor who helped him."

"Peyton?" Millie asked, Mac quickly frowning.

"No Aubrey Hunter," the woman made herself known. "Glad to see you finally awake Mac," she smiled.

"Aubrey," Stella grunted, standing up.

"Oh, so you're the woman Mac is marrying?" Aubrey smirked.

"Just do your check up on Mac and be done with it."

"Feisty aren't we? She's certainly a keeper Mac," the doctor winks. Aubrey does her check up on Mac and nods after putting a sling on Mac's arm. "Yep, your fiance is prefectly fine Miss Bonasera. Just make sure you keep the sex life to a minimum for about four to six weeks."

"I'll make sure of it," Stella grimaces.

"Take good care of yourself Mac, maybe see you around sometime," she winks, patting Mac's cheek as she left.

"I never liked that woman," Don frowned. "What did you ever see in her Mac?"

"I honestly don't know Don," Mac shook his head. "Can we go now?"

"Of course McCanna," Millie smiles.

"Hope I never have to see that woman ever again," Stella grunts. "Let's go," she nods, helping Mac up as they set him into the wheelchair that they had to push him out of the hospital with and when they made it into the car, they wave to Don and then head home. The end of the year sure ended not as great as expected, but tonight would be fun, because they would make it that way.

* * *

_**Okay so yup that's this chapter next is them actually celebrating the final hour of the 2010 year... more is to come for their 2011 year in this story and will continue into our new year... im excited becuz this new year is going to be amazing :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Countdown

_**Chapter 3: Final Countdown**_

It had soon reached 11 PM the last hour of 2010.

"I can't believe this year is almost over," Mac sighed on the couch as they watched the tv.

"Yeah, another one down and another one on it's way," Stella snuggles closer to Mac, he offer a slight wince, and Stella quickly back away. "I wish you didn't have to get hurt though, this night could have been more special."

"I'll be fine Stella," he kissed the top of her head. "So what did my Stella enjoy about this year?"

"There had been so many great moments between us Mac, I can't decide, but I know my most painful."

"Which was?"

"Actually thinking I could live my life without you... the first half of our year we've been getting closer to each other, and then I left for New Orleans where I made the worst mistake of my life."

"But now you're here with me, and we couldn't be happier, with a child, our child on its way."

"Yeah, our child, I can tell next year is going to be amazing."

"It will be, wonder what's going to be in store for us."

"Nothing that we can't handle," Stella gently kisses Mac. "Really wish I could do more."

"Oh I bet you would Stella," Millie made herself known, winking at the couple.

"Thanks for ruining the moment mom," Mac shook his head.

"Oh you'll get over it McCanna, your ribs and arm isn't working correctly anyways. I doubt sex would help make yourself feel better."

"She's starting to sound like Sid Mac, we have to be careful of that."

"My mom and Sid, are you sure you haven't been the one who been in the car."

"I'm positive."

"It's been a while since I've seen Mr. Hammerback," Millie inputs.

"And I don't think you guys being together in the same room as me would be a good idea. I'd be dead in an instant."

"They are going to see each other at the wedding remember?"

"Great," Mac grunted.

"Like I said once I'll say it again, you'll get over it McCanna," Millie smirks at her son.

"I'm not sure I will, Sid is... crazy."

"Anyways, what are your guys' new year resolutions going to be my dear Stella?"

"There's not much Millie, for me and Mac to get married and have this baby is pretty much the highlights of next year."

"Mine is to try and spend as much time as I can with my kids as much as possible."

"More days with you," Mac smirks, rolling his eyes. "Sounds like a good new year."

"Smart ass," Millie shook her head.

"I love you Millie," this time Stella made her input.

"Love you too hun, I'm always going to be on your side you know that right?"

"I know," Stella winks.

"I'm not going to win with anything am I?"

"Not anything in the whole world," Stella pats his hand. "The only thing you had to win, you have already own."

"And what's that?"

"My heart," she kissed his cheek.

"Young love sure does wonders sometimes," Millie grins at her blushing son.

"Mom, you are creepy, you're starting to sound like Sid."

"Mac's right Millie, you have to do something about that."

"For you I will my dear," Millie laughs, looking at Mac.

"Yep, you two girls are going to kill me."

"Not if you get killed by something else first."

"What can I say, I have a very hard head."

"That you do," Mille patted Mac's cheek.

"Gee thanks."

"You should be used to this by now McCanna. Don't let me make Stella tie you up."

"I doubt that's going to work mom, it'll just end up turning Stella," Mac teases.

"Me turned on? Just for that smart ass remark, I'll just tie you up and go to Chicago with Millie."

"You wouldn't," Mac looked at Stella.

"Oh I would, you can put money on that Mac."

"Put money on my own misery, no thanks. You would be just as miserable Stella."

"Highly doubt that."

"I can't believe you ladies would gang up on an injured man."

"We may need some duct tape Millie," Stella looks up at Mac's mother.

"No McCanna is right Stell, we're ruining his big ego."

"I don't have a big ego," Mac grunts.

"That's hard to believe."

"What did I ever do to you, to make you punish me like this?"

"It's all in a hard day's work," Millie winks.

"I agree, plus Mac your very easy to make fun of."

"You owe me one Stell."

"Why should I owe you one?"

"Because you love me."

"You can't always use that excuse you know."

"Okay I promise it'll be the last time I use that excuse... this year," Mac smirks.

"Alright kids, I'll leave you too alone, I'm pretty tired."

"It's a minute till New Year's."

"Well I just thought this night should be special for you, plus I thought you would be glad to get rid of me."

"Always," Mac teases. "I love you mom."

"I love you too McCanna," she kissed his cheek. "And you too Stella, thanks for keeping my son in line all these years," she gave her soon to be daughter a hug.

"It's all in a hard day's work," Stella winks, using Millie's words from earlier.

"Goodnight kids, and happy new year."

"Happy new year to you too," Stella and Mac nod, Millie said goodnight once last time and then headed for the guest room.

"Well look at that Taylor, it's midnight."

"So it is," Mac smirked, leaning in for a kiss. "I love you Stella, with all my heart."

"I love you too Mac, here's to a new year of love and friendship."

"And family."

"And _our _family," Stella nods.

"Too bad tonight is now ruined, thanks to earlier."

"Oh tonight isn't over yet Mac, it's just beginning," she whispered in his ear, nipping at his warm skin. She pulls back, causing Mac to frown.

"You're not going to stop are you?" he pouts.

"Not even close," she unbuckles his belt, slowly removing it from his pants.

"Stella," Mac moans, when Stella lips aren't on his skin.

"I'll be very gentle," she replies, kissing his neck as the rest of their clothes were removed. This was going to be a good New Year after all.

* * *

_**Okay so yup thats this chapter review if you want more is all I hafta say this time... more will be on its way so stay tuned for more**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Year, SMexy Beginnings

_thanks for the reviews so i owe you with this chapter ENJOY :) and sorry for the delay in posting_

_**Chapter 4: New Year SMexy Beginnings**_

Mac woke up next to Stella who were both naked in their bed. He could only have one arm around her, because his arm was still healing.

"Morning Mac," Stella stretches.

"Last night was amazing Stella. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Wasn't a problem at all, I know how to heal my Mac," she kissed his cheek.

"So what are we going to do the first day of the new year?"

"Was hoping have sex all day, but it's hard with your one arm."

"Glad you like nursing me back to health."

"Yeah, have you... in my care... all day," her lips nibbled on Mac's ear lobe.

"That feels... good," he moans, as Stella straddled his waist. "Your sexy."

"I can show you sexy Mac," she smiles.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mac asked with a small pout.

"Next week."

"Next week? Why the long agonizing wait?"

"Your mother would be gone then your arm should be healed."

"My arm is fine Stella, have sex with your future husband," he looks at her with a small frown.

"Oh stop with the pouting, you used to be a Marine," Stella smiles, slowly getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Take a shower, and keep you attached to the bed."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"With these," she smiled pulling her handcuffs out of the bedside table, cuffing his good wrist attaching it to the bed.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" Mac frowned, tugging on the cuffs.

"If you stay put like a good boy, I'll treat you real nice," she winks, and goes to the shower.

"Stella," Mac grunts, pulling on the cuffs. Soon he gave up and just laid there. It was quiet until Mac's mom knocked on his bedroom door.

"McCanna you going to get out of bed, I made breakfast."

"I can't come out mom."

"Why not?" she asked, opening the door slightly. Mac quickly threw the sheet over him as Millie entered. "Where's Stella?"

"Showering," Mac frowned.

"Pulled the cuffs on you I see."

"Thanks for noticing," he grunts. "Can you help me find the key?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that McCanna."

"Why not?"

"Stella told me not too," and with that Millie smiled and left the room.

"Stella!" Mac shouts for his partner.

A few seconds later the bathroom door opens and Stella's head peeked out.

"You called?"

"Let me go please, my mother saw me, jokes over."

"What joke? Your mom texted me asking what me and you were doing," she came out of the bathroom with her robe on.

"I need you Stella," he moans.

"Sorry but your arm has to heal before we have any sexual contact."

"But..." he sighs. "I don't care if my arm hurts I want to make love to you."

Stella nods and locked the bedroom door.

"We can have some extra privacy that way," she smiles walking back over to the bed. "And since you were such a good boy," she slowly took off her robe.

"You look amazing..." he offers her in a smile. "Completely sexy."

"Your the sexy one," she climbs into bed, laying on top of him, kissing his neck. Her hands roaming on his chest and then moving lower.

"Stella," Mac moans. Her hands slowly remove his boxers and then their union started.

Moments later both were restless.

"Now that felt nice," Mac smiled, as Stella uncuffed his wrists. "I needed that Stella."

"Well I needed you, so now we're even."

"I still get to use the cuffs on you."

"Mac don't be silly, these cuffs are not meant to be used as toys," she kissed his cheek and slid out of bed, putting some clothes on. "You get dressed and I'll be out in the kitchen," she nodded and left the bedroom.

"Good morning Stella."

"Morning Millie."

"You guys need sound proof walls."

"We weren't that loud were we?"

"Not you, but McCanna was."

"I was what?" Mac asked coming into the kitchen, with boxers and undershirt on, his arm in his sling.

"Nothing," both women smiled and Stella grabbed her a plate of breakfast.

"I hate being outnumbered."

"But we love you Mac," Stella smiles, kissing his cheek.

"There's the up side," Mac smiled kissing her lips gently.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Millie asked.

Mac sat down at the table with Stella. "We um... have to go to work."

"And your going to leave me all to myself?"

"You can come if you want to," Stella smiled.

"I wouldn't be a hassle?"

"You never are Millie," Stella smiled, patting her hand.

"I love you more and more each day Stella."

"You too Millie."

"Okay well if you are coming to the lab mom, you should get ready."

"Oh of course, you two enjoy your breakfast," she nods and headed for the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Stella?"

"Would you rather leave her here alone, in a big dangerous city?"

"Good point," Mac nods.

"I'm surprised Mac."

"What?" he was quick to ask.

"Me and you are actually eating a real breakfast."

"We are, aren't we?" he smiled. "We have to do this more often."

"That we do," Stella leans over kissing Mac. "I love you."

"I love you too Stella. Let's get ready for work. Glad we get to share the same office, I can stare at you all day."

"It's not polite to stare," Stella smiles. She had Mac smiling, and she didn't know why. "What's with that smile Taylor?"

"You'll be a great mother Stella."

"You will be a good father too Mac."

"With you by my side, I wouldn't have a doubt in the world."

"I would hope not, you'll be better then you think," she kissed his cheek and then put the dishes in the sink and they went to go get ready for work.

* * *

_**Thanks for the support of this story and especially this New Orleans Blues story and i owe it to you this series is going to continue onto the year of 2011 so stay tuned as more will heaed your way in January. and if i dont post anything until january ill say Happy New Year to you guys now :D Keep those reviews coming because there are two chapters left.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Millie Visits The Lab

_oh and just to clarify in this series Sid is widowed, so you won't get confused or what not so enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 5: Millie Visits the Lab**_

It had been an hour later when they finally left the apartment and headed to the lab. They come up in the elevator and was immediately ambushed by Adam.

"Mac, Sinclair is in your office, he um... wants to talk to you."

"Already?" Mac groaned. "Take care of my mother Stella. Hope this meeting will be quick," he kissed Stella's and Millie's cheek and walked off.

"We um... never met before have we. I'm Adam Ross."

"Nice meeting you, I'm Millie Taylor," Millie shook his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, but I should get back to work. Good morning to you both," he nodded and left.

"He's adorable," Millie smiles.

"Let's go to the breakroom, since me and Mac share an office I don't want to interrupt his and Sinclair's talk."

"I wouldn't either, lead the way Stella."

Both women head to the breakroom, which had the Messers, Don and Hawkes in the room.

"I didn't know you were in the city Mrs. Taylor," Sheldon smiled at the older woman.

"Sheldon, what did I tell you, just call me Millie."

"Of course, sorry about that."

"Isn't a problem at all dear."

"Mac been doing better since yesterday?" Don asked them.

"Oh trust me my McCanna, feels a hundred percent better," she winks at Stella.

"I bet getting hot and heavy in the bedroom," Danny smirks, recieving a slap in the head from Lindsay. "Hey I was kidding."

"Are you guys talking about my sex life?" Mac entered the room.

"Just Danny," Don shook his head. "Well I should get back to the precinct, I'll see you guys later."

"And I'd advise everyone else to get back to work," Mac told them. "And that's an order. Sinclair is going to try and be up my ass all day today."

The group nods and they rushed off to other parts of the lab.

"What did Sinclair want Mac?"

"To piss me off the very first day. Budget cuts are back and if I don't keep them working they might be out of the job."

"Is he still on Adam?"

"Yeah, I feel so bad for the guy. BUt I'm not letting any of my team get fired, we should really get back to work."

"What am I supposed to do?" Millie asked.

"Sinclair knows you're here and he said you can stay just don't distract anybody from their work."

"I can do that, mind if I go down to autopsy?"

"Sid's not here today mom," Mac shook his head. He knew she was fond of Sid.

"Actually I am," Sid enters, "Had to take care of a body. I'm done now, and if you want Millie off your hands I'll find her something to do Mac."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Mac, and don't worry your mother will be in one piece when she comes back."

"You should let her go Mac," Stella tells her soon to be husband. "She won't mind, will you Millie?"

"Not at all," Millie smiles. "Come on Sidney, you can take me shopping," she grins.

"We'll see you kids later," Sid nods and Millie follows Sid to the elevator.

"Millie will be fine Mac, stop worrying."

"It's not Millie I'm worry about."

"Come on Mac, Sid's not going to do anything he's not supposed to, it's your mother."

"Let's um... just get back to work," Mac ran a hand through his hair and left the breakroom, Stella following.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The work day had finally come to an end, it had gone faster than Mac had thought.

Stella entered Mac's office, she knocks lightly on the door. Mac looks up and waved for Stella to come in.

"What's wrong Mac, you seem tired."

"I'm exhausted, my mom hasn't called back either."

"She is fine Mac, she's a grown woman. You got to let her live her life."

"I don't want her with Sid."

"They are only good friends Mac, you can't seriously think Sid would date your mother."

"It's confusing Stella, I want her to be happy, but just... not with Sid."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I don't know Stell."

"She loves you, if you don't want her with Sid, she'll know, but if she wants that we have to accept it okay?" Stella kissed Mac softly.

Mac nods, running a hand through his hair.

"Mac, Stella, I brought your mom back in one piece," Sid and Millie made themselves known.

"I'm surprised she didn't break you."

"We had a great time, Sid's a real gentleman."

"Well don't mind me I'll just head out. See you guys tomorrow."

"Actually Sid, I have to talk to you about something," Stella looks up at the man.

"Of course," Sid nods and follows Stella out of the office.

"You had fun with Sid today, mom?" Mac asked, with a slight frown.

"It was an amazing time Mac, he sure knows how to treat a lady right."

"About that mom," Mac frowned.

"You look sad McCanna, what's the matter?"

"It's stupid."

"McCanna, it's apparently important, tell me," she patted her son's hand.

"Are you and... did you and Sid..." Mac runs a hand through his hair.

"Have you been thinking about this all day McCanna?"

He nods, "You know I like Sid mom, but it's Sid and your my mom. What I'm trying to say is... I don't want you guys to um..."

"Go out?" she asked.

He nodded and placed his face in his hands.

Millie got up and walked behind Mac, rubbing his shoulders. "Me and Sid are going to stay what we are, just friends."

Mac looked up, "I love you mom, I just miss dad you know. It's not easy seeing you with someone else."

"Then glad we're both on the same page. I don't want nothing from Sid but a friendship. Okay McCanna, your father isn't going anywhere when he died my heart left with him. I wouldn't let another take it. I love your father very much, and I guess I never wanted to move on. I'm glad you took that step from Claire with Stella. Some people are different, but your father is the one and only who could ever have my heart, and I'm happy. I just need to hang out with people near my age. You understand that McCanna?"

Mac looks up at Millie and nods, he stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom.

"I love you and dad so much," Mac sniffs.

"We love you to McCanna, forever and always."

"I'm glad we haad this talk."

"Me too McCanna, me too," she rubs his back. "Everything is going to be okay."

Mac nods and they stayed in each other's embrace for a few minutes.

* * *

_**Okay so hope you loved this chapter cuz I know I sure did... one more chapter left and then you'll get the wedding fic in around a month so stay tuned for that and review :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Next Flight Chicago

_okay so this is it... thanks for the reviews you guys are AMAZING and now it's time for the final chapter Enjoy :) _

**_Chapter 6: Next Flight Chicago_**

The week had finally ended, Millie had her flight to go back to Chicago at noon. It was now six AM when Stella woke up. When she woke up Mac wasn't sleeping next to her.

"Please don't tell me he left for work."

"I haven't went anywhere," Mac smiles, coming out of the bathroom. "Trust me, work is the last place I want to be," he winked, slowly pulling the covers down to see Stella's perfect naked body. "I know what I'm having for breakfast," he growls, crawling on the bed, kissing Stella from her thigh to her neck.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful," he brought his lips to hers, his tongue entering her mouth in a second. He pinned her to the bed.

"Mac, where's your sling?"

"I'm perfectly fine, 100 more percent better," he whispers in her ear, nibbling and sucking on her earlobe. She brought his lips back to hers, and rolled over and positioned herself on top of him.

"You look as sexy as ever," she whispered, her hand sliding up his chest.

"I love you."

"Love you too," she moans as their union started. Minutes later both were tired.

"You wear me out gorgeous."

"I try," she winks, her lips nibbling on his neck.

"Just think, one day we'll have our family finally started."

"A kid is the last thing to make us complete."

Mac nods, rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait to see what we've created."

"He's going to be beautiful."

"Does he have to be named McCanna?"

Stella shrugs, "I don't know it'll be good passing down the Taylor name."

"His middle name can always be McCanna."

"We have more time to think about it, okay?"

Mac nods, kissing Stella. "I'm happy I'm having a kid with you."

"I'm happy too something we made together," she kissed him softly. "Well let's get out of bed, because your mom leaves at noon."

"I can't believe she's leaving already," Mac frowned.

"You'll see her again, sooner than you think," she pats his cheek and got out of bed putting on her pajamas that got thrown off the night before.

Soon both were out in the kitchen, making breakfast together.

"Want me to go wake up my mother?"

"I think she'll smell this delicious meal."

"You know what's even more delicious," he whispers from behind Stella wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"I'm going to be gone in five hours," Millie made herself known. "Get in the mood then McCanna."

Mac pulls off of Stella and looked at his mom, "Thanks," he grunts.

"I'll be gone soon enough," she gave Mac a hug and then Stella. "How did you two sleep?"

"Amazing," Stella winks, squeezing Mac's ass. "Your son is a nice pillow."

"Anyways, breakfast is ready."

"You guys didn't have to, but that looks delicious," Millie sat down and Mac gave Millie the plate. "You guys aren't eating anyting?"

"Not hungry," Stella shook her head.

"I am, but for something else," it's Mac's turn to squeeze Stella's ass.

"Mac, your mother," she shook her head.

"You started it," Mac pouts.

"Stella, you should eat something, it's not good for the baby."

"I know, I'll just have a banana."

"That's my girl," Millie smiled.

Soon breakfast was over and they had to take Millie to the airport.

"I wish you didn't have to go Millie, I had fun."

"Me too sweetheart, but I'll be back for your wedding," she kissed Stella's cheek.

"Not soon enough."

"I'm sure McCanna will keep you company."

"Yeah your right."

"I'm going to miss you mom," Mac pulled Millie into a hug.

"I love you my son, I'm going to miss you too."

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Don't worry mom, me and Stella can always use the company."

"Well now you get to accompany each other since you have no one to interrupt you guys while your, having sex."

"Well put Millie," Stella smirks, hugging the older woman again. "You're welcome any time."

"Just tell me and I'll be here."

Stella nods, "We're going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss both of you very much."

"Call us when you land."

"I will," Millie, gave them last kisses goodbye, also kissing Stella's stomach.

Mac wrapped his arm around Stella's waist and they watched their mother leave out of their sight.

"So now what?" Stella asked.

"Let's go home, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

Mac nods with a smile on his face.

"Well then let's hurry," she pats his ass and then they headed back to their vehicle, and made it back to their apartment within the hour.

"It still feels like she's here," Mac leaned against the door once they made it inside.

"It does, well we have about two hours before Millie is calling us, so what was the surprise you had in mind?"

Mac smirks, and grabbed a cloth hanging in his back pocket that Stella just noticed. He covered her eyes.

"Mac Taylor, what are you do...ing," Stella asked as Mac brushed his lips over hers.

Mac picked Stella up, and her carried her to the bedroom.

"Your not the only one that have surprises up their sleeves," he sat her down on the bed, and slowly removed her top, his warm hands running over her chest. Mac got on top of Stella, and soon their union had started. They had enjoyed Millie when she was over, but now it was time to spend time in bed, without interruptions. One they knew would come, but they had enough time, because everything was perfect when it comes down to Mac and Stella.

* * *

**_Thanks for the continuous support to this story and this New Orleans Blues series all together... you guys make my muse sooo happy and im continuing with this series until it is 100 percent complete... might be running all year this series might so stay tuned for more after this one :) got the wedding coming and then Honeymoon which are two different stories so watch out for more and ill inform you when other ideas for this series comes up._**


End file.
